Document shredders are used to shred confidential or private documents to prevent unwanted viewing of the document by another. Document shredders are available in various feed capacities. For a small volume of documents to be shredded, a document shredder which accepts a single document to be shredded at a time may be satisfactory. For a larger volume of documents to be shredded, a document shredder that may accept more than one document at a time may be preferable. Document shredders that may accept more than one document at a time may have paper feeding mechanisms that feed more than one document at a time to the shredder. However, document shredders that may accept more than one document at a time may be prone to jams in the shredder portion of the document shredder due to improper feeding of the documents to be shredded. Jams in the shredder portion of the document shredder may be caused by attempting to feed more documents at one time than the document shredder is capable of shredding, or by attempting to shred documents at a faster rate than the document shredder is capable of shredding. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a feeding mechanism for a document shredder that feeds documents to be shredded at a volume and rate that does not exceed the shredding capacity of the document shredder.